


Tournament Play

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 21 April 2006 in response to <a href="http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile">eaivalefay</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Charlie/Luna: Rain, chocolate, cat</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tournament Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaivalefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/gifts).



> Written 21 April 2006 in response to [eaivalefay](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Charlie/Luna: Rain, chocolate, cat_.

Weasley pounced like a cat onto Lovegood and pulled her from the path of the dragon's fire-stream before Severus could give breath to the warning that had been rising in his throat. His heart hammering, the Potions master stood frozen in the rain—the soft fall of which he knew would not have prevented Lovegood's immolation—hating all curious children and praying for a safe end to the tournament while Weasley proffered the shaken girl what looked like a piece of chocolate. Lovegood accepted it, but what she did next was not the act of an innocent.

Severus crept closer, unable to believe what he was witnessing. 

Lovegood was rolling the bar over her lips, coating them thickly and smiling beguilingly at Weasley. The young man laughed, nervously, but Severus could see that he was thinking about it. 

_He_ was thinking about it.

"Don't all heroes deserve a reward?" 

"Look, kid, this is a bad i—mmmph!"

Severus moved forward, then. "It certainly is. Follow me," he ordered, leading the two young people toward a nearby equipment shed.

"Professor," Weasley began, as Severus shut the door. "It's not what it—"

"Yes, it was," Luna interrupted.

"I know," Severus told her, removing his robes, "and I'm glad." 

Weasley's eyes widened. "Sir, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Severus asked, unbuckling his belt.

Weasley licked his lips as Severus' cock sprang from his trousers. "It looks like you're in need of a 'reward', as well, but she's—"

"Always pleased to share," Severus replied, gasping as Luna knelt before him and swallowed his prick.

"Fuck," Charlie breathed more than said, flushing perceptibly in the moonlight as he began to shuck his kit.

Bracing himself under the onslaught of two greedy tongues and silently blessing curious children everywhere, Severus promised, "She likes that, too."


End file.
